


Like Intersecting Lines

by hedahearteyes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, i'm sorry i seem to be incapable of giving these two a break as of late, kinda angsty i guess, prompt, this is once again not extremely happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedahearteyes/pseuds/hedahearteyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives were meant to cross, their souls were meant to connect. They were like stars and intersecting lines. </p><p>--</p><p>Or: "Where are you calling from?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Intersecting Lines

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt set on Tumblr that you can find here: Prompt Set #611  
> And if you have a minute or two to spare, please head on over to my [Tumblr](http://hedahearteyess.tumblr.com/post/133736202810/like-intersecting-lines) and like/reblog the fic there as well.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, five points to you if you catch the double meanings in some the words our two favorite ladies say to each other.

Their lives were meant to cross, their souls were meant to connect. They were drawn to each other, like gravity originated from the others heart and the only way to stay grounded was in each other’s embrace. But even so, they were like two stars meeting after drifting, drifting, drifting for thousands of years. But when two stars meet they create a black hole; beautiful for a moment, before it destroys everything in its wake. So when they finally met it was explosive, it was fire and passion and not a wasted second. And then it turned into chaos.

Against all odds they survived, they climbed out of that black hole. Alive, but damaged beyond repair. And they realized they were never meant to be together. Unlike atoms and electrons, they were never key to each other’s survival. They were explosive, and destructive. 

They were like intersecting lines; apart for the longest time until they meet at one fateful point and then drift apart again forever. 

 

It didn’t come as a surprise when Clarke came home from work to find Lexa’s bags packed and by the door. It didn’t come as a surprise, but it was a still a shock and she still fought and pleaded and cried. Lexa took her punches and her words and her tears, biting back her own pain and sorrow. She would have wanted nothing more than to have Clarke forever, but that wasn’t destined for them, that wasn’t in the stars for them. They were meant to meet, they were meant to intersect and now they were meant to drift. So Lexa left, packed up her entire life in three bags and made the decision that had been inevitable, that would eventually be best for them. 

Three months Clarke stayed in their apartment, surrounded by the memory of them, before she left too. Packed up her entire life in three bags and followed Lexa into the unknown. 

.  
/////

“Where are you calling from?”

“Norway. Have you been?”

“No.”

“You would love the trees here, Lexa. They’re big and green and so alive.”

“I guess I should go there next.”

“You should.”

“Don’t wait for me.”

“I won’t.”

.  
/////

“Where are you calling from?”

“Curacao. Have you been?”

“No.”

“You would love the water, Clarke. It’s so clear in some places I can see the fish.”

“How’s the food?”

“Come taste for yourself.”

“I will be a while. Have some salmon for me until I get there.”

“Already did.”

.  
/////

“Where are you calling from?”

“Japan. Have you been?”

“Yes. For two months, four years ago.”

“They’re so polite. Did you get it from them or they from you?”

.  
/////

“Where are you calling from?”

“Norway. You didn’t mention the Northern Lights.”

“They didn’t remind me of you.”

“They remind me of you.”

“How do you like the trees?”

“They are everything you said they would be. There’s one here, so big, with this single branch reaching out towards the sky, like it’s reaching for the lights.”

.  
/////

“Where are you calling from?”

“Octavia’s couch.”

“Tell them congratulations.”

“She says she can’t hear you from the other side of the world.”

...

“I miss them.”

“They miss you too.”

.  
/////

Their lives were meant to cross, their souls were meant to connect. They were stars that finally met and collided, they were lines that intersected and then drifted apart. 

They never met again.


End file.
